Crying Is A Part Of Healing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a young girl loses her father, her guardian comforts her and finds a song to help her deal with her grief and sorrow.


**Here's another story. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and the song "God Only Cries" belongs to Diamond Rio. Lyrics provided by Metro Lyrics. Enjoy.**

**Crying Is A Part of Healing**

Rachel came home from work, tears in her eyes as she thought again about the news. Her beloved father had passed away from a long illness. She knew he was happy now being in Heaven, but it still hurt that she wouldn't see him again.

Sighing, she walked into the house that belonged to her uncles and the three men came out to see her.

"Oh, Rachel," said one of them and held his arms out to her. She at once fell into his hug, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Uncle Charlie," she said, but then her voice was lost in her sobs.

Her other two uncles, Joseph and Russell, also hugged their niece, feeling the loss of their brother. "Rachel, you and your mother can ask us for anything," said Joseph.

Rachel nodded and went inside to just think for a little bit, but someone was watching her and felt her sadness too.

Perceptor had heard the news and felt terrible over Rachel's loss. He didn't know what to say and so stood there in the doorway and she turned around to look at him, having heard him behind her. He held his arms open and she fell into his arms, more tears streaming down her face as she cried her hardest. Perceptor didn't say a word, but he held her and rocked her, rubbing her back as he sent comforting feelings and sympathy through the guardian-charge bond they shared. It took a while, but Rachel finally stopped crying and looked up at her guardian, who wiped away her tears and stroked her head soothingly.

"He's not gone forever, little one," he said. "He's still with you in your heart and mind."

"I know," she said. "But it's going to be hard without him."

Perceptor was quiet for a moment. "Come," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to one of the many computers in the house. He sat down and typed in a song on Youtube. The song began to play as she began to cry again.

_On an icy road one night a young man loses his life  
They marked the shoulder with a cross  
And his family gathers round on a piece of hallowed ground  
Their hearts are heavy with their loss_

Perceptor had Rachel sit in his lap and hugged her as the song played and she rested her head on his shoulder, more tears falling as the song continued.

_As the tears fall from their eyes  
There's one who'll always sympathize_

_God only cries for the living  
'Cause it's the living that are left to carry on  
And all the angels up in heaven  
They're not grieving because they're gone_

_There's a smile on their faces  
'Cause they're in a better place than, baby, than, oh  
God only cries for the living  
'Cause it's the living that are so far from home_

The lyrics made Rachel think for a moment. _ God knows I'm sad and He's sad for me because I'm sad. I know I'll see Dad in Heaven again someday, but it still hurts that he's not here anymore,_ she thought.

_It still makes me sad when I think of my grand dad  
I miss him each and every day  
But I know the time will come when my own grandson  
Wonders why I went away_

_Maybe we're not meant to understand  
Till we meet up in the Promised Land_

Rachel then smiled a little. The Promised Land. Yes, she knew her father would be there waiting for her, waiting at Heaven's Gate for her when her time came.

_God only cries for the living  
'Cause it's the living that are left to carry on  
And all the angels up in heaven  
They're not grieving because they're gone_

_There's a smile on their faces  
'Cause they're in a better place than, oh, baby, than oh  
God only cries for the living  
'Cause it's the living that are so far from home  
Yeah, we're so far from home_

The song finished and Rachel hugged Perceptor. "Thanks, Percy," she said, sniffling. "That's a good song."

"It is," he said to her. "You know your father wouldn't want you to be sad for long."

"No, he wouldn't," she said. "I'll miss him, but I'll see him again, someday."

Perceptor stood and hugged her again, letting her head rest against his chest so that she could hear his spark beat, a sound that both soothed and comforted her. Later on, Rachel looked toward the sky. "I love you, Dad," she said aloud. "I'll see you up there someday."

She could feel, in her heart, that her father was smiling down on her right then, along with God, knowing that one day, they would all be together again in the best place of all: Heaven.

**This story is dedicated to my beloved father who recently passed away. Rest In Peace, Dad. I'll see you again someday in Heaven.**

**Song: "God Only Cries" by Diamond Rio**

**Lyrics courtesy of Metro Lyrics .com website**


End file.
